User talk:Asnow89
I'm interested in what you are suggesting. I am lost on tech side, so what you see is the extenst of what I can do. So anything you can are willing to contribute, I am enthusiastically open to it. Please tell me what you mean by: "make it a new main page . . . and better surface the content of your wiki on the main page." I don't quite get what that. One of my biggest concerns is that I don't know how to get my Wiki "out there". Hopestar (talk) 21:26, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I find the menu a bit limiting and clunky. So I would still like a quick list of links available on the front page—plus the external link to upcoming releases. However you think best to present it, is fine with me. You can probably tell I like to spend more time making the pages. The more I make, the more there seems to do... LoL! My strength is in collecting and oganizing information. My guiding light is making available information that I am always looking for but stuggle to find when looking up series. There are opinion pages by the truckloads. My Wiki is not an "opinion" or review page, it's an information page with emphasis on the World-building details and other details that are scattered all over the web in different places. That's the part that's the hardest to find. I find all my information online... but I have to dig and dig for it. With it all collected on one page for a whole series instead of just one book at a time, there's no digging. Being an artist, I also have a keen interest in the cover artists. So I dig for that, too. Oh... I forgot to add, what do you need from me to start? Hopestar (talk) 21:54, March 10, 2015 (UTC) That is a very good place to start. Thanks Hopestar (talk) 22:20, March 10, 2015 (UTC) First - I love the essential layout. Looks great. Though the Tower of London is more Steampunk than UF. Urban city streets is more representative. But I don't know what your options are that you're working with. And the atmosphere is perfect. Think Film Noir mixed with fantasy containing the supernatural and elements of myth fro all over the world, with mystery and horror thrown in—and hismall dashes of tragic romance for flavor. Also, I love dark, want dark pages—in the end. But spending hours of editing on dark pages is hard on my 62-year-old eyes. And going back and forth between my dark and white pages that I am researching is really shocking on my light sensitive eyes, a medium-ligh value is good until I get to that place where I am not needign to edit so much, just update. My plan was to keep the pages medium light untill I got the wiki more together—then go dark, maybe even black. Generally, there is too much YA (Young Adult fiction for ages 12–18) all over the front page. Though they are Urban Fantasy, my wiki is an Adult Urban Fantasy site that happens to include a few YA series only because of the cross-over readership of those series. I don't feel that makes them representative of the Urban Fantasy Wikia. My big concern is the images chosen to represent the browse windows. — Questions: were those images picked at ramdom by a search engine? Are those images revolving? Do they change on their own? or do they need to be physically changed? If so How do I learn how to do it? Things grow and change in UF, so knowing how to change items myself would be good. #NEW SERIES: Bones Season is YA Dystopian, not UF and not Adult. I am thinking of deleting it. —suggestion: "Other series", It just went big in the Goodreads voting rounds at the end of last year. It may have won, can't remember. It has strong readership, critical and popular success by a well-respected and established UF author. And, it's a good image, too. This is a category that needs series updating. #AUTHORS: Jackie Kessler, though she looks great, is not a good UF representative—she's more paranormal romance. She mainly got a page because she is in many of the UF anthologies, but she is not really a UF author. — Suggestions: Illona Andrews, Jim Butcher (the two top authors in UF)... or Patricia Briggs, Kim Harrison, Jeaniene Frost, Kevin Hearne, Faith Hunter, Seanan McGuire, Karen Chance, Jennifer Estep, Rob Thurman, Diana Roland, Carrie Vaugn, Cloe Neil, Kaylana Price... #SERIES: this Bloodlines series is not included at all in this wiki (accept as a mention on another page). It is a spin-off series to a YA series: the Vampire Academy. Though VA is included, it is a stretch because it is YA and doesn't have that big a cross-over readership. Bloodlines will not get it's own page. — Suggestions: Dreden Files, Kate Daniels series are the established top two series in UF. Here is a good reference link: Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy SERIES (352 books) — stick to the top ten-fifteen for both series and authors. Do not Darynda Jones (more Chick-lit) and not Fae Chonicles (more PNR–"Paranormal Romance"). This list adequetly reflects current trends, it evolves with the books. as people add, vote, rate, etc but caution is required because some don't belong on the list). #SUPERNATURAL CATEGORIES: That image is OK. Since this is a category of categories, not pages, there aren't many images to choose from. The image is from a collection (a type of anthology) rather than a series. But it works anyway and it's a great image. I miss my list, I did not expect it to disappear or I would have copied it first. I used the links a lot myself. I don't even remember what was on the list. Did you keep it, can you message the list of links to me (inly need the names, I can find the links with the names), please. I can make suggestions better with that list at hand. Amd there were items on the list that could best be reached there—or only reached there. (Remember, limited top menue.) MEDIA That girl making suggestions in the video is a bit outdated. Most of those books came out four-five years ago or more. Below that — Clockwork Angel and City of Lost Souls are both YA (for teens), though I do love both series, they don't repesent this wiki, maybe one would be OK, but all YA is too much. I never heard of Chantress. I looked it up and it is YA, also. That's why I never heard of it. I love some YA, But this is not a YA site and I don't follow YA. And, there is enough YA for it's own wiki. There are a lot of book trailers out there, though mostly for he biggers authors with bigger series. I don't have any suggestions to replace them since I don't pay that much attention to them, no time really. Urban Fantasy The thing with Urban Fantasy is that it is a Sub Genre of Fantasy. It bumps up against other genres: Mystery, Paranormal Romance, Epic Fantasy, Noir Detectives, Cop Procedurals, Sci-Fi, Super-heroes, Horror. and Wierd Fiction. The bulk of UF is found in the adult (as opposed to children's or teens) Scifi-Fantasy section of any bookstore. Some UF can be found in different sections of a book store—like mystery (parnormal mystery), romance (PNR) and YA. YA is an age-grouping category and not a genre, though it gets treated like a genre a lot. Because it is a category and not a genre, YA includes all genres. In the last ten years or so, YA has been dominated by paranormal (UF) and vampires. In the last 3-4 years YA has been over run by Dystopian lit which is more SciFy than fantasy. Whatever the case, YA is in a totally different section of the book store from the Fantasy section where UF is shelved. UF is not called paranormal because the Romance section has taken ownership of that term. When someone says paranormal, they ususally mean PNR (paranormal romance). The interesting thing here, is the border between the two is deffinitely blured. The easy way to tell the difference, besides where it is shelved in a bookstore, is 1–even if not, the main diffence is that the romance story line is the bigger storyline over the general plot. That determines how it is shelved and how it is marketed. 2- there is usually a bare-chested man on the cover, 3-there are usually always two leads and a different pair of leads in each book within a series. 4-there is always an HEA at the end (Happily Ever After) for the two leads. It's required by romance readers, Really. There are some of these PNR series that can very easily fit in UF (Night Huntress by J. Frost) and some UF series and come dagerously close to crossing the line into Romance. All in all, I love how the Wiki looks and the ideas you incorporated. I don't expect you to know the specifics of the subject. I hugely appreciate all that you are trying to do. And a Big thank you fro wha you have done so far. I may think of more things later. Hopestar (talk) 02:46, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi Asnow89, I've got an annoying glitch now since you changed my page. There is a message box that appears on each and every page that I open on my wiki. It's one of those boxes that contain a link to some page that appear on the bottom right corner... I assume they appear on all Wikis. I have gotten these frequently in the past, but they always came with a "x" button in the corner to close them—THESE DO NOT HAVE THE "x" BUTTON!!!!!!! I CAN NOT CLOSE THE STUPID THINGS. I CAN NOT MAKE IT GO AWAY. Not even if I go to the link—it i still there afterward. And the next day I get another one. I have had this Star Wars one for three days now. I can't make it go away. It get in the way and annoys me to end. The funny thing is that when I go to other Wiki pages, I see the box and it has an "x" button to close it—those are bright blue. Mine is white. I close it on the pages, but on my own Wiki I can't close them. I have sent message to Wikia to fix it but apparently my messages have not been read because nothing has been done about it. Sknce this whole thing started after you changed my page, can you please get someone to fix it please. Thank you. Hopestar. Hopestar (talk) 09:08, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hopestar! I work with Asnow and she asked me to troubleshoot this with you. Can you take a screenshot of this notification, so I know what it looks like? That way I can help figure out where it's coming from. Thanks! 17:54, March 16, 2015 (UTC) I guess they fixed it, the box went away. And it has not come back... yet. Thanks for responding. Hopestar (talk) 22:52, March 16, 2015 (UTC)